


No one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: (No Longer A) Secret Marriage [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Secret Marriage, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “Bobby, Ellen, Jody, Donna,” Castiel recited to Dean.  “The choice is yours on who to visit first.”





	No one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the title was taken from the song “Thriller” by Michael Jackson. Enjoy!

Balthazar should have known this would happen.

It had been almost a month since he heard about the rift in Hell opening. Heaven had remained secure, no monster choosing to break in. 

That fact caused Balthazar to let his guard down.

When a chimera portaled in front of Heaven’s headquarters, this ensured that Balthazar would never make such a colossal mistake again.

The chimera’s lioness head roared loud enough to turn Heaven’s strong clouds into vapor. But thankfully, they held. The three skyscrapers signifying Heaven’s headquarters rattled at the frequency of the roar, but once again, the buildings held fast.

Balthazar gathered Heaven’s more experienced seraphim. In the past decades, the population of Heaven had tripled. This was due to Gabriel and Balthazar’s hard work using their archangel powers to create angels. However, this meant that the angel children housed in one of the skyscrapers were in incredible danger. Balthazar sent the younger angels to protect the children, making them vow to do whatever it took to save them. 

The unfortunate thing about a chimera attack — besides the obvious things — at this point in time was that the majority of angels were not experienced enough. The original one hundred angels that saved Heaven and Earth decades ago were quite old. The remaining population were either in training to be seraphim, were caretakers in charge of the children with basic defensive skills, or were gentile office workers. 

This left the older one hundred to take the brunt of the attack. One hundred angels should be able to kill a chimera. 

The chimera’s serpent tail swung dangerously close to Balthazar’s office, nearly knocking off the spire of Heaven’s headquarters.

Goodness gracious.

Balthazar prayed for Chuck’s intervention.

When nothing happened, Balthazar and his army charged forward.

————

“Bobby, Ellen, Jody, Donna,” Castiel recited to Dean. “The choice is yours on who to visit first.”

Dean ran a hand over Soda’s brown fur, the celestial Labrador retriever wagging his tail against the couch cushion. He weighed his four options carefully as Soda rested his head on Dean’s lap, vying for more attention. Cas paced around the room patiently as Dean considered this, eventually walking to the couch and scratching behind Soda’s ears.

Dean looked up at Cas from his position on the couch and said, “I think we should see Bobby first. The man raised me, after all.”

“I agree,” Cas said, Soda whimpering a little as he tried to gain Cas’s full attention.

Dean noticed this and laughed. “This reminds me of the cat that snuck in the bunker once. That cat couldn’t get enough of you.”

“Jealous?” Cas prompted playfully, Soda lifting his head off Dean’s lap and sniffing Cas’s shirt. Castiel leaned closer to the couch, Soda hilariously tilting his head up and resting it on Cas’s stomach.

Dean roared with laughter as Cas stared into Soda’s eyes and pet his head. Dean managed, “a little. It’s a good thing Soda’s cute, or I’d be fuming.”

Cas met Dean’s eyes, a smile in his own irises. “Come here.”

Dean stood up, chuckling as Soda regarded the couple with wary interest. Cas tilted his head to the side, Dean holding him in place with his hand on Cas’s jaw. Dean smiled into the kiss that followed, only parting when they heard Soda whimper a moment later. Dean remained in a daze while Cas observed Soda’s big brown eyes fill with momentary neglect and sadness.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Castiel cooed, scratching Soda’s ears to make him pant happily, “you can’t keep doing this every time I wish to kiss my husband, alright?”

Soda wagged his tail as if in answer. Cas would take that as a yes.

“Let’s test this,” Cas said, kissing a partially-entranced Dean again. Dean hummed into the press of lips, his eyes fluttering open as Cas pulled away.

Castiel looked at Soda, and noticed that he hadn’t made a single noise of protest. He simply eyed the couple curiously and removed his head from Cas’s stomach.

“That’s more like it,” Cas murmured. “Good dog.”

Dean said dreamily, “you’ve never called me your husband so naturally before.”

Cas replayed his past sentences in his head. Dean was right. He hadn’t made a habit of calling Dean his husband verbally because he didn’t want to overuse it. He liked the way “my husband” sounded, how it rolled off his tongue and fell from his lips like a prayer.

Castiel said, “if I say it again, we won’t get to Bobby’s Heaven today.”

Dean countered this remark easily. “We have an eternity, darlin’. Jack said we can be as slow as we like,” Dean rested their foreheads together, “take our time,” Dean ran his hands up Cas’s back, lifting his shirt, “set our own pace.”

Cas hated himself for whimpering at Dean’s touch. Dean’s seductive tone didn’t help, either. “You’re a sex addict,” Cas muttered, knowing he was going to cave willingly.

“We’re,” Dean corrected, “sex addicts whose love can’t be contained.” Dean rested his hands on Cas’s shoulder blades, pressing their bodies together. “Now come to bed with me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Cas breathed, kissing Dean softly.

“I love you too, darlin’.”

Soda took this opportunity to walk out of his new doggy door and explore the woods outside by himself.

————

It was Jack that delivered the killing blow.

He appeared out of nowhere, obviously returning from whatever astral plane he had just travelled to. He probably had messages from dimensions about other monsters and had come to headquarters to report on the issue.

Balthazar could only imagine Jack’s thoughts on the predicament he was greeted to upon returning.

Jack spread his pure white wings, materialized a sword, and jabbed the chimera’s eye out with it. The chimera looked ready to roar and breathe fire, but Jack held on tight and stabbed the other eye out to knock it off balance.

Within ten seconds, Jack had done more damage than Balthazar and his army had managed in ten minutes.

The chimera fell on its back with a loud crash, roaring in pain and anger. Jack flew down smoothly towards it, told the monster he was sorry, and used his sword to stab it in the heart. He gave it a swift death with his startling accuracy.

After the chimera took its final breath, Jack retracted his wings and landed on the ground. He looked at the monster’s lifeless body and shed a tear for it.

Before Balthazar could reach him, Jack was gone.

————

“Darlin’?”

Castiel shook himself out of his haze. “Yeah?”

“We’ll see him tomorrow, okay? I promise,” Dean murmured.

“I didn’t know I was such a...distraction to you,” Cas said. “I like it. Has it always been this way for you?”

Dean nodded in affirmation. “Don’t you know that you’re beautiful?” He echoed. 

Castiel’s confidence kept going through the roof every time they ended up together in this manner. It was a dangerous thing, but Cas took each compliment with a grain of salt. He didn’t want his ego inflating as much as Dean’s did when roles were reversed.

Cas materialized pajamas on his body, Dean making a noise of protest. “I do,” Cas answered. He whistled, and heard Soda slip through the door. Dean materialized pajamas on as Soda laid on the foot of their bed. “Night, Soda,” Cas said. He swung one of his legs over Dean’s, kissing him lazily for a moment. Dean groaned in the back of his throat, then Cas pulled away and said demurely, “good night, husband.”

Dean grinned brightly in the dim lights. “Good night, Castiel Winchester.”

————

Balthazar found Jack in a blind man’s Heaven.

This used to be Cas’s favorite spot to think. It seems that Jack had taken a liking to it as well.

The Heaven of a blind man was truly beautiful. The colors were vibrant. Nature was greener. The false sun shined brighter.

And Jack sat in a garden of posies with his head hung low, a gray cloud hanging above him like a halo.

He might as well have a sign written on his shirt that advertised “I’M SAD.”

Balthazar sat across from him and said, “it was not your fault.”

Jack lifted his head up, unshed tears in his eyes. “Am I becoming my father?”

Balthazar felt like he was just shot at point blank range in the chest. He recoiled and said resolutely, “you are nothing like him. You will never be anything like him. Ever.”

“I felt cruel. Doing that.”

Balthazar shook his head. “That was a kindness. You didn’t want it to suffer. It was a beast made from hellfire, and you didn’t want it to suffer.”

“It still felt wrong.”

“Killing is wrong,” Balthazar agreed. “However, that was a chimera that was going to destroy headquarters. You didn’t have much of a choice.”

Jack huffed. “I suppose so.”

“Hey,” Balthazar clapped his hands on Jack’s shoulders, “I know that was hard to do. But trust me, you are the farthest thing from your father there is. He was ruthless. You’re sitting here crying over a grotesque creature. You have empathy, something that your father never had an inkling of. Don’t beat yourself up over this, alright?”

Jack nodded, truly listening to Balthazar’s words and taking them to heart. “Okay.” The cloud above his head disappeared. “Thanks, Dad Number Five.”

Balthazar chuckled. “Who are your other four dads?”

“Castiel, Dean, Gabriel, and Sam,” Jack replied. “That makes you Dad Number Five.”

“I guess that’s better than being no dad at all,” Balthazar said. He stood up and said, “you’ll be fine, kiddo. Come by headquarters when you’re ready.”

Balthazar zapped away and continued cleaning up the mess that the chimera made.

————

Bobby’s Heaven was his old house and junkyard.

Dean was giddy upon seeing it after so long. This was the place where his best memories were made. This was where he was raised. This was where Dean was happiest throughout his childhood.

The junkyard fostered Dean’s love for cars. It’s what made him want to be a mechanic. He loved working and tuning up Baby there. It almost made him forget he was a monster hunter.

The house Dean and Cas approached was where Dean and Sam grew up. When they weren’t in motel rooms, they made wonderful memories in that house. 

Dean held Cas’s hand and knocked on Bobby’s door.

Bobby opened the door a few beats later, looking like he did when Dean and Sam were children. His facial hair was brown instead of gray. Most of his wrinkles were gone. He wore the same old trucker hat and flannel combination despite always being indoors.

Bobby sighed. “Goddamnit boys,” he muttered, letting them inside, “how’d you die?”

Dean grinned and crossed the threshold, keeping his grip on Cas’s hand. “Old age,” he declared happily.

Bobby’s eyes widened. “No shit. Y’all died together?”

“Yes,” Dean said.

Bobby eyed Cas critically. “Seriously?”

Cas nodded. “Seriously.”

Bobby snorted. “Your love is disgusting.” Bobby lead the couple into the living room, Dean observing the old surroundings excitedly. “You really couldn’t die apart, like regular people?” Bobby sighed. “Whatever. So,” Bobby plopped on his couch, “what’d I miss?”

“Before we get into it,” Dean asked hesitantly, “would you wanna maybe meet my Mom?”

Bobby stared at Dean and said nonchalantly, “sure. I wanna know what qualities you and Sam got from where.”

“Most of his good qualities are from Mary,” Cas assured Bobby.

“That’s what I figured,” Bobby said, materializing a beer bottle and downing some of its contents. “Now, out with it.”

Dean and Cas sat down, then updated Bobby on the years he had missed.

————

Ellen’s Heaven was the original Harvelle’s Roadhouse. It had been previously, and nothing had changed on that front.

Dean was once again glad for the familiar scenery. He thought of the times they used the bar as a base of operations. He thought of the hilarious conversations he had there and the times Ellen would chide him for drinking too much.

Despite what Ellen may think, she was Dean’s mother figure in place of Mary. Dean gave credit where it was due.

Dean and Cas snuck inside the Roadhouse. Ellen was at the bar, as usual, her back turned as she washed glasses.

Anything to waste time, Dean supposed.

They took seats next to each other on barstools, Dean placing a hand on Cas’s thigh for balance.

And because he wanted to. 

And because he could.

Cas placed his palm on Dean’s hand, allowing the intimate touch.

Dean cleared his throat pointedly. “Where can we get some service here?” 

Ellen whirled around and raised an eyebrow. Ellen — who also looked younger, like Bobby — wasn’t one to shriek or make a noise of surprise. “Well, it took you two quite a while, didn’t it?”

Dean grinned proudly. “Aw shucks, you almost sound like you missed me.”

Ellen snorted. “If I missed anyone in this bar, it’s Cas.”

Dean sputtered while Cas smiled. “Thanks, Ellen. I missed you too.”

Ellen placed two glasses on the bar and snapped her fingers. Beer instantly filled both glasses. Ellen smirked, clearly proud of herself. 

“That’s a nice trick,” Cas said, curling his hand around the glass and taking a drink. The beer had a roundhouse kick contained within it, but Cas merely raised an eyebrow. He put the glass down and said, “that’s fucking good beer. Were you trying to make me spit it out?”

Ellen showed teeth in her smile, delighted at Cas utilizing a curse word. “I’m impressed you didn’t. That’s the strongest brew in Heaven. Almost as strong as that angel alcohol that’ll kill humans.”

“So, knowing this,” Cas ruminated, “you should’ve known I could handle this.”

“Just makin’ sure, honey,” Ellen said. “You’re married to the man with one of the strongest livers I’ve ever encountered.”

“Is that a real genuine compliment?” Dean wore his puppy dog grin. “Thank you so much. I forgive you for your insult.”

“Drink your beer, Dean,” Cas ordered. “The adults are talking.”

Ellen snickered, and Dean pretended to be offended. “There are so many inappropriate ways I can refute that,” Dean griped.

Ellen smirked at Cas, who said, “oh, hush. I need another drink.” Cas materialized a copy of his half-filled beer glass for later.

“You’ve finally grown sick of each other,” Ellen observed. “Thank God.”

“On the contrary,” Cas admitted. “We’re still as gross as ever, according to Bobby.”

Ellen said, “you saw that old bat, huh? Good for you.”

Dean and Cas’s attention turned to a giant radio they hadn’t noticed before. It was at the end of the bar, making a sudden loud static sound. Ellen rushed over and turned the volume dial lower.

“What’s that for?” Dean asked, taking his first swig of beer. He didn’t even flinch at the strong taste. 

Ellen replied, “it’s an angel radio. Jack made it for me so I can eavesdrop. It’s been on the fritz for a while now.” She shut off the radio completely and went back to Dean and Cas. “Anyway, tell me how you both got here.”

Dean and Cas recounted what Ellen missed, as well as their deaths.

————

Jody’s Heaven was her old house. Dean and Cas found her watching television.

She looked almost shocked to see them there. She seemed a bit out of it at first, but she quickly recovered.

Jody asked them how they were, and the couple once again told her what she missed.

Afterwards, Dean and Cas offered to show Jody around Heaven sometime, and she agreed.

————

Donna’s Heaven was her old police precinct. It was an odd choice. Dean and Cas immediately capitalized on it. 

Donna said that she was surprised too. “It seems that being a sheriff was the best part of my life,” Donna added.

The couple had great fun exploring an empty police precinct. 

Dean found an endless vending machine, and wanted to die of happiness.

If he weren’t dead already, that is.

Cas eventually had to yank Dean away after he gathered an armful of mini pies.

“But Cas,” Dean whined as he was tugged away, “it’s an endless vending machine with baby pies in it.”

“We’ll come back,” Cas said softly, “but we gotta actually socialize now, okay?”

Dean pouted. “Fine.”

They went into the police lounge area to catch up, Donna laughing as Dean carried little pies around like they were wads of cash.

————

When they returned to their cabin, Dean hoarded mini pies to an obsessive level. But Dean was so ecstatic by the small treats that Castiel couldn’t gather to energy to ruin his mood.

Plus, Dean had allowed — key word: allowed — Cas to have a small pie. Cas had to admit they were pretty amazing. He would give Dean this one.

————

Dean and Castiel appeared on Mary’s doorstep with Soda panting happily between them.

Mary greeted them warmly, then knelt down to pet the dog. “Hello, sweetie.” She asked the couple, “who’s this?”

“This is Soda,” Cas said.

“Sam and Gabriel’s dog,” Dean clarified.

“He’s a cutie,” Mary said. “He’s allowed to come inside.”

Once the couple were settled in the living room, Soda chose to lay on the remaining couch space, resting his head on Cas’s lap.

Dean snorted. “Traitorous dog.”

Castiel explained to Mary, “pets like me more.” He procured a cup of green tea for himself and sipped it pointedly.

“Rude,” Dean remarked.

“So, you’re taking care of him until Sam and Gabriel get here?” Mary asked.

“Might as well,” Cas said, running his hand along Soda’s fur. “Soda might be waiting for a long time.”

“As you can see,” Dean motioned to Cas and Soda, “this dog has stolen my man.”

Mary and Castiel laughed.

“Don’t be a drama queen,” Cas quipped. “Anyway, the reason we’re here is because-”

Cas left a pause, which Dean took over flawlessly. “We were wondering if you wanted to meet Bobby.”

“Oh,” Mary said, “of course I’d like to meet the man that helped raise my sons.”

It was very important to Dean that Mary met Bobby. “Fantastic. How does tomorrow sound?”

“Don’t freak the woman out,” Cas chided. “Things don’t need to be rushed.”

“Tomorrow’s fine,” Mary said.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas, like the child he was, then wore a boyish grin. “Thanks, Mom.”

————

While Cas was preoccupied, Dean whispered to Mary, “did you start reading them?”

Mary nodded. The more she read the fantasy novels chronicling her sons’ lives that Dean prescribed to her, the worse she felt.

Sensing this, Dean murmured, “I cautioned you it would be hard to hear. Well, read. You can stop if you want. I won’t get offended or anything.”

“It’s something that I need to know,” Mary said, sticking to her guns. “I want to know about you and Sam.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “I forgot to tell you before.” He worried his lip. “There are things about Dad in there that you won’t like. As a matter of fact,” Dean hesitated, “you’ll probably hate him after this.”

“Dean,” Mary said resolutely, “the moment I came back to Earth and saw the poor shape you and Sam were in was the moment that I started to dislike the man I married.”

Dean huffed. “We’re wading into ‘don’t feel bad for me’ territory.”

“Right. That’s enough of that, then.” As Mary hugged Dean, Cas appeared to say goodbye, Soda trailing next to him. Mary whispered to Dean, “be good to Cas. I’m very fond of him.”

“I’m very fond of him too, obviously,” Dean muffled. They broke the hug, allowing Mary to give Cas an even tighter hug. Dean rolled his eyes at the favoritism but didn’t make a snide comment.

His husband deserved every ounce of love he could get.

————

Dean spent some time explaining Bobby’s Heaven to Mary before they knocked on the door.

Dean told his mother that he and Sam spent a fair amount of his childhood here. He told her that this was why he loved cars so much, why he learned to fix and maintain them. He told her that this place was one of the places he was happiest in his life.

Upon Bobby opening the door, he looked at Mary, then Dean. Then Mary again, and Dean again. Bobby declared, “oh my God. There are two of them.”

“Bobby,” Dean grinned, “this is my mom, Mary. Mom, this is Bobby.”

They shook hands, Bobby inviting them inside. They all sat around the living room. Mary instantly procured a cup of green tea, Cas doing the same. Mary and Cas clinked their cups together and smiled as they sipped tea.

“Well, this is somethin’,” Bobby mused. “So Mary, did I do okay?”

“Yeah. My kids are wonderful, thank you,” Mary said genuinely.

“Cas is still better, though,” Bobby said.

“True,” Mary agreed with a laugh.

“Rude,” Dean muttered.

“You married up and you know it,” Bobby said.

Dean smirked victoriously. “Yeah.”

————

Fast forward, and Bobby was telling Mary embarrassing stories about Dean.

Mary and Cas roared with laughter, Dean protesting to no avail.

“The only thing better than that,” Bobby continued, “was whenever Cas would teleport in this very living room, and Dean would be a complete flustered mess.”

Dean’s cheeks heated up. “I was not,” he argued weakly.

Mary nearly spilled her tea from laughing so hard.

“Yes he was,” Bobby rebuffed. “Even when Cas was just your,” he put the word in air quotes, “friend,” he moved his hand to the neck of a beer bottle, “you would stammer like a girl whenever Cas showed up outta the blue. Your face would be all red and you would sputter like one of those broken sprinklers. Your eyes would be all wide too, and you would stare at him longer than necessary.”

The group minus Dean laughed.

“And that, dear boy,” Bobby said gruffly, “was how I knew you didn’t just like girls.”

Dean hid his face in his hands. “Oh my God,” he muffled. He scrubbed his face. “This is so embarrassing,” Dean whined. “Can we stop?”

“No,” Mary replied. “I’m having fun.”

Taking pity on Dean, Cas suggested, “let’s fix a car.”

Dean knew immediately what Cas was referring to. When he felt overwhelmed, Dean would fix and build cars. Dean had wanted to do it again ever since he first saw Bobby’s Heaven. By Cas mentioning it now, it was an easy way out of the conversation to give Dean time to cool off.

Cas was a good husband. Sometimes. When he wasn’t adding to the teasing.

“You mind?” Dean asked Bobby.

“Nope. Have fun, kid,” Bobby said courteously.

Dean and Cas went to Bobby’s garage, leaving Bobby and Mary to talk alone.

————

“Socket wrench,” Dean said, holding out his hand.

Dean had chosen to fix up Bobby’s version of Baby. This model of Dean’s beloved Impala was shinier, newer, and ran smoother. He was currently underneath the hood doing a basic maintenance check. Anything to clear his mind.

Except of Cas, of course. He was a distraction, but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

How was he supposed to feel when such a gorgeous man watched him work?

Cas procured the socket wrench from Dean’s signature toolbox and placed it in his hand. Dean gripped it, winked at Cas, and tightened screws.

“Screwdriver,” Dean said a moment later, sticking his hand out. 

Cas placed the tool in his palm and said, “I’ve yet to hear a thank you.”

Dean gripped the screwdriver and used his opposite hand to hold Cas’s hand in position. Dean appeared from underneath the hood, his skin oily and his clothes grimy. His green eyes shined especially bright in contrast to the dark colors surrounding him. Dean said genuinely, “thank you for being my knight. I love you.”

Dean slid under the hood again, their skin and eye contact broken. Cas took this opportunity to blush and smile.

“Hammer,” Dean requested.

————

Dean tossed the keys to Cas. “Start it for me.”

Castiel caught the keys easily in midair, realizing that Mary and Bobby were watching them now. He thought about telling Dean, but he was busy examining the propped-open front hood. Cas clicked open the Impala door instead. He sat in Dean’s seat and turned the keys in the ignition.

It started, the car thrumming wonderfully.

Castiel pulled out the key and Dean shut the hood victoriously. “I’m so good at this,” Dean boasted.

“Check your ego,” Cas warned, shutting the Impala door. 

Dean snapped his fingers, the dirt and grime disappearing, his clothes clean again. He saw Bobby and Mary at last. He waved and turned back to Cas. “Why didn’t you tell me they were there?”

“You were in your element,” Cas said.

“That was fun,” Dean said happily. “I haven’t fixed a car in a long time. It felt good. Thank you for that.”

“I know what you need even before you do,” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

“The bond strikes again,” Dean murmured. He said with a smile, “let’s get back over there.”

————

Dean and Castiel also took Mary to meet Ellen and Donna. She became fast friends with both women.

They also took her to see Jody again, the two patching together a friendship.

————

Whenever Cas was moody, Dean would find his husband at the dock by their personal lake.

This time, Cas was joined by a sleeping Soda. The Labrador retriever did not wake when Dean sat beside his husband.

Dean had lost track of the instances where he would catch Cas admiring nature or the sky.

In their Heaven, it was dusk. Their little slice of paradise would be covered in pitch blackness within the hour. Cas observed the last slivers of their own personal sunset recede below the lake water. 

Dean would often forget that this wasn’t real. This was a simulation of what both Dean and Cas wanted to see every day. 

Cas’s expression was incredibly pensive, his eyebrows pinched in deep thought and his eyes not truly taking in his surroundings.

Dean hadn’t seen his husband like this since…

“Darlin’,” Dean said softly, “what’s wrong?”

“I’ve been thinking about something Balthazar said.” Cas huffed. “Or, rather, what he didn’t say.”

Dean sat in a crisscrossed position and faced Cas. “Okay. You’ve piqued my interest. What isn’t he saying?”

Cas worried his bottom lip, as if hesitant about voicing anything at all. “I may be overthinking this,” he said, “but Balthazar is hiding something from me. Whether that thing is a huge problem or not a big deal, I don’t know. I just know that when I asked if everything was alright, I could tell he was lying.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “How could you tell?”

“He’s a smooth liar,” Cas said. “I know that sounds weird, but his tone is different when he lies. Smoother.”

“I see,” Dean said. “I’ve never noticed that.” A beat. “What do you suspect, exactly, could be happening?”

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Cas replied. “I don’t want to make this sound worse than it could be. I’m just not sure what to think. I’m insanely curious, though.”

“We can go and ask him, if you want,” Dean suggested.

“I don’t wanna do that,” Cas murmured. “I want him to tell me if something’s wrong directly. If he needs my help, he’s usually not afraid to ask, and he will.”

“So that’s why you’re out here.” Dean concluded, “you’re at an impasse.”

Cas nodded in affirmation. “And all I can do-”

“Is wait,” Dean finished. He sighed and took Cas’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry. You must feel stuck in that lovely mind of yours.”

“I suppose,” Cas said.

“I know what can take your mind off this,” Dean said seductively.

Cas snorted. “I’m sure you do. But I don’t wanna leave Soda out here.” Cas thought for a long moment, then snapped his fingers. Soda teleported inside their cabin. “Okay, that worked. I didn’t think it would.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck. “Take me to bed.” He pouted playfully. “I’m growing impatient.”

Cas kissed the pout away. Then, he zapped them into their bedroom. They fell on the mattress lightly.

Dean chuckled and murmured, “it’s so hot when you do that.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Cas said softly. “Now less talking, more kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> A shocking conflict is coming in a few days! You’ve been forewarned! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
